


Dress me up and hold me down

by muppy626



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin's the bottom, Choking, Crossdressing, Groping, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, all consensual, light roleplay, maid outfit, mild spanking, safe sex, with safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppy626/pseuds/muppy626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing of Eren's maid kink, he buys an outfit online.</p><p>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress me up and hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> The song Armin listens to is 'Number one' by Tuxedo.
> 
> Just in case ya wanted to know.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Armin thought, blushing at the costume laid on the bed in front of him.

He slapped his hands to his face as he cringed. He'd saved, and spent money on this. Searched through dozens of websites for days in the wee hours of the night when Eren was asleep, being careful to erase his history before sliding into bed and snuggling into his arms. Well now he had it, he could barely consider trying it on.

It was of good quality, no doubt about that. He stepped forward and tentatively rubbed the fabric of the tiered, mini skirt between his fingers, the pristine cotton lightly teasing his pale skin. The satin underskirt the colour of eggshell slid between his fingertips. There was a black ribbon at the collar tied into a bow, and an uncreased lacy apron covering the front. It had little puffy sleeves that just went past his shoulders, and came with a blindfold, a lace cap, white ankle socks and gloves reaching the wrist. He'd bought the black fishnet stockings and underwear separately.

It couldn't hurt to try it on...  
Just once, then I'm returning it, it's too embarrassing! He thought, his straw coloured locks whipping his face as he shook his head. He'd bought this as a surprise for Eren, but it was too...

He simply couldn't.

He rushed to the bathroom, kicking off his clothes and carefully pulling down the zip of the dress, sweeping it up onto his body. It was a perfect fit. Heart thrumming in his chest he walked over to the mirror, and gasped.

He wasn't one for complimenting himself, but he had to admit, he looked...Sexy. He giggled as he admired himself in the figure hugging outfit, running his hands over his petite chest. The bottom of the skirt graced his thighs, swishing as he turned. He bit his lip as he realised the starchy material was scratching against his skin in just the right way to make blood rush to the surface. His breath came out in a huff as arousal warmed through his body like liqueur, bringing a flush to his cheeks. His legs trembled as the satin graced over his crotch and his sensitive inner thighs.

A breath from his nose tickled his upper lip, his eyes heavy and tongue buzzing with lust. His breath hitched, the gloves, the cap, the stockings! If he was going to wear it he might as well go the whole nine yards. His eyes glossy, he rushed back to the bedroom and rolled the stockings down his slender legs, kicking his dainty ankles into the air in a moment of impulsiveness. He adjusted the cap in the mirror, hurredly pulled on the pair of small black panties he had purchased and pulled on the gloves finger by finger.

The outfit was complete.

He take it off in five minutes, pinkie swear.

He set a steamy jazzy jam on the stereo, running his hands through his hair and swinging his hips, smiling to himself. After all, he was the only one around, Eren wouldn't be back home for hours.

He laughed, a musical trickle escaping from his chest. He licked his lips and started jumping around to the fast chorus, his arms swinging above his head. He frowned as a photo frame on the mantlepiece fell on its side. He strolled over to set it back in its place, standing on one foot to reach. He'd nearly got it, just a litt-

Click. The door closed.

Armin froze.

Oh my god, oh my god nobody can see me like this.

His breaths started coming in fast, palms sweating, eyes watering over the humiliation. He skittered over to the music system, punching the off button with his fingers.

"Excuse me I'm so sorry I-."

"Armin?" Eren replied, his voice wavering, incredulous.

"Eren..." Armin whispered.

"I bought this for you...You mentioned it and I thought you might...I-I'll go change I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising? You look beautiful, you're so thoughtful." He said, overtones of warmth and awe reaching Armin's ears. He dropped his bag, smiling broadly, eyes moist with lust. He walked over to Armin, his back still to him and ran a hand through his hair, feeling a shiver vibrating through his's lover's body.

"Eren..." He sighed, a whimper escaping his lips.

"You're so cute...Are you wearing panties too?" He rasped in his ear, not giving him time to reply before licking his neck, leaving rough kisses along the expanse of skin that he could access. When Armin began to breathe faster he grazed his teeth at the top of Armin's spine, gently sinking his teeth into his porcelain skin.

"A-Ahh..."

He chose this moment to sneak his hands under his skirt and palm-he suddenly smiled into his skin-the front of Armin's panties.

"AAah-yes..."

Armin shook and gasped beneath him, bucking into his hand. Eren hummed and intensified his assault, bringing his other hand under to grip and grope Armin's pert ass.

"You like this don't you?"

"Mhhmm." Armin keened, nodding his head and shutting his eyes in ecstasy. Giving a final bite to his jugular, he bit his earlobe and whispered an order in his ear.

"Turn around." Eren muttered, his voice husky and demanding. A breath rushing from his chest like water he turned around, his movements clumsy from his quivering legs. A rosy blush had taken over his cheeks, his eyes glittering from arousal. Eren grinned, leaning forward to kiss him softly. His tongue artfully brushed over his lips, drawing a uninhibited moan from Armin's mouth, his hips bucking up needily. Eren dragged his nails slowly down Armin's flushed thighs that were moist with sweat. He ran his hands across his chest, gently tracing then teasingly tugging on his nipples,

"Nngn." Armin let out a strangled moan, biting his fingers for an outlet.

Eren worked his knuckles into Armin's sensitive v-lines, pressing and kneading the electrified skin. He suddenly slapped the curve of his ass, Armin's breath hitching in surprise. Eren kissed Armin some more, dipping his tongue greedily into Armin's soft mouth. Eren's hands were trembling on Armin's hips, light-headed from the shots of arousal that kept shooting through his body. He sloppily licked and mouthed his neck, expertly weaving his teeth into Armin's burning skin.

"Choke me..." Armin whispered, his eyes beginning to roll into the back of his head. Eren stopped for a moment, gently kissing his knuckles and looking straight into his eyes.

"Safewords?" He said, clearly and carefully.

"Red for stop, yellow for slow down." Armin huffed, a thin line of drool running down his chin from biting his fingers for so long.

"Okay, understood." Eren smiled, delicately holding Armin's face in his hands and planting a kiss on his swollen lips. Then the glint came back to Eren's eyes as he began to gently knead the thin skin of his throat with his hand, running his hot tongue over Armin's earlobe. He gently squeezed his slender throat, sending stabs of raw pleasure down Armin's body. He used the other hand to slap and grope Armin's ass. The sensation from the lacy fabric on his skin made his knees shake. When Eren sent his tongue into Armin's ear he whined, squeezing his thighs together as his eyes shone with reflexive tears. He was a wreck, arms shaking as he struggled to hold himself up, only adding the pressure on his throat.

"Haah...Mmn." He moaned, his voice sounding loudly in the room.

"You okay baby?" Eren paused, taking his hand off of his neck to massage the muscles there, using his other hand to lift his waist and support his body. Armin panted heavily, his hand coming round to grip his neck in an ardent embrace.

"Eren-hah-you make me feel so loved..."

He lazily leaned in to kiss him, to which Eren obliged happily, his tongue licking Armin's bottom lip.

"Fuck me, please, I want you-ahh."

"Will you be my good girl?" Eren grinned, his canines teasing Armin's jugular. He knew Armin loved being called that.

MMmn, please-" He moaned, his loudest yet. His hands needily gripped Eren's hair, pulling at his scalp and making him shudder.

"I'll be your good girl, fuck me hard, please." He whimpered, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"Turn around." Eren growled, the dark undertones in his voice making Armin's cock twitch. Armin scrambled to face away from Eren before sweeping away some of the clutter to make space for himself

"Lie down for me." Eren whispered next to his ear, punctuating the sentence with a lick.

Armin obediently lay flat on his chest, splaying his hands out in front of him. Without warning Eren hooked up his skirts and yanked down his panties, planting a chaste kiss to one of the cheeks before slapping the crease of his ass playfully. He began leaving marks with his teeth across the base of his spine, holding Armin down when he began to shiver and squirm with impatience. After sucking a final mark on his right cheek, he spread them and moistened Armin's crack with his tongue. After his skin was glistening with spit, he worked his way down to Armin's taint at an agonising pace.

"Pleas-AH!" Armin's plea was interrupted by Eren's tongue swirling over him. Eren used the flat of his warm tongue to lap Armin's hole, letting the spit drip out of his mouth to make everything slicker. He worked in lazy circles, pressing more intently the more Armin began to shake beneath him. Eren let out a broken groan as he pressed his face harder into Armin, savouring the strong pheromones overwhelming his brain.

He sucked strongly with his tongue, the obscene sounds overtaking the room. Armin's cheeks muffled Eren's loud groans as his pushed his tongue inside.  
"AHH!" Armin yelled, his mouth gasping in ecstasy. Eren leant back, a line of spit falling from his lip. Breathing heavily, he unzipped himself, taking his rock hard cock and teasing Armin's taint, leaning over his back and taking his earlobe between his teeth.

"Don't. Move. An. Inch." He hissed playfully. He skittered to one of the drawers near the door, ripping out a condom in a record time and running back with a bottle of lube. Standing behind him his rolled on the condom and slicked up his cock. He pressed into his crack before covering his fingers and circling Armin's taint with his index finger. 

"You're so obedient, such a good girl." He whispered, tensing as Armin whimpered and pushed against his finger. He mewled as Eren added another digit, his breath hitching as Eren curled his fingers and found his sweet spot. As Eren began to finger fuck his ass he let out a strangled moan, his pink, weeping cock soaking the front of his panites. Eren reached forward with his other hand and palmed him before reaching under and flicking the flushed head of his erection. 

"Ah-FUCK. Fuck me hard, god please. Hold me down and fuck me." He yelled, his body writhing with intense surges of pleasure. Eren whiped away the moisture from his eyes, his hand shaking as he did so. His face was flushed, cock throbbing with want. He lined himself up with Armin's ass, pausing to remind Armin of their safewords before he pressed a hand hard against his back. Armin's arms suddenly splayed out on the surface, his ass rocking up against Eren's cock. Eren violently hoicked up one of Armin's thighs and held it over his shoulder before slowly pressing inside. He whimpered, his eyes clenching shut at the tight, sucking heat on his cock. He filled him up to the hilt gently, letting Armin get used to the fullness. Armin panted in anticipation, his chest rising and falling. When he was sure Armin was ready and secure, he began to thrust, filling Armin to the hilt each time. 

"Hah, nnn-fu-" Eren whispered, Armin joining him with moans dripping with sweetness. Eren began to pick up speed, skin slapping with the force of his movement. Soon enough Armin was gripping the sides of the surface with white knuckles for some purchase. He was completely gone, sweaty bangs stuck to his face, cap slightly askew from the force of their fucking. 

"Armin FUCK you feel so good!" Eren said, his voice shaking as he kept up their momentum. He gasped as his cock rubbed against Armin's walls, the wet heat bringing him closer to his climax. He began thrusting in different directions in search of his sweet spot, smiling with recognition when Armin suddenly screamed.

"FU-right there-Eren!" He begged, realising he was close to coming.

"Eren I'm going to-AH." He gasped as Eren suddenly thrust even faster, pushing him over to the edge. His sopping wet cock abruptly soiled his underskirts, his whole body shuddering as his orgasm ripped through him. Armin muscles tightening around his cock was the last straw for Eren as he let out a strangled groan as he came inside him. Thrusting a few times more to carry both of them through their orgasms before releasing his leg and slumping over his body with exhaustion. 

After their rapid breaths settled to nothing Armin turned over, running his hands through Eren's sweaty locks before kissing him languidly. To Armin's dismay Eren suddenly laughed.

"What is it?" He questioned, cherubim face frowning as he came down from his post-orgasm high.

"We're gonna have to get this dry-cleaned." Eren chuckled.


End file.
